Everything I Wanna Do
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Galinda wants variety in her life-a change. A new girlfriend, a new friend...something. What she doesn't expect to find is a new partner in Elphabang DeepThropp, a lewd, asshole-ish drag king at the new lesbian bar downtown. She doesn't know that Elphabang is actually Elphaba, nonbinary, and awkwardly sweet in the best of ways...but she will. She will.
1. Night 1

"Ugh, I need to go ooooouuuut!" Galinda Upland moaned theatrically as she was flopped back on the couch of two of her oldest friends.

"I this not out?" Crope asked, gesturing at the tiny living room of his and Tibbet's small Emerald City Apartment. "It's not your apartment."

"You know what I mean."

Crope's boyfriend, Tibbet, made a noise of understand. "She wants out, out Crope. Like…bar partying out."

"Or restaurant out or….something!" Galinda huffed. "I'm tired of being stuck in my apartment by myself and hanging with the same old people…not that you two aren't great but I just need..."

"Variety?" Tibbet offered up.

"Yeah."

Crope and Tibbet tittered in sympathetic unison.

"You should come see our show." Crope offered. The two boys were gay as the day was long and practiced drag at one of the local clubs downtown.

"I've seen your shows already."

"Not our new one!"

Galinda huffed. "But it's at a _gay_ bar."

"So?"

"Everyone knows that all the girls at gay bars are either straight, questioning, or taken."

"Not true, it's a changing demographic!"

The blonde sighed and took a melancholic swig of her cider.

"I thought you wanted out, out," Tibbet commented, "Not a new girlfriend."

"...True," Crope responded, "but scoring at least a fuck buddy means she has something exciting to do in her life, Tibbs. The ~variety~." Air quotes came with the last word. "Isn't that right, G'lin?"

"Mmm."

"Well there's that newish lesbian bar or 45th," Tibbet tried. "I've heard good stuff about the kings who perform there. Maybe you should go hook up with a king, G'lin."

"I'm not really into that whole….." The Frottican gestured at her face. "Thing."

"Well I'm sure there will be plenty of dykes there who would be more than interested in a cutie femme like yourself. Take a chance, G'lin—what've you got to lose?"

-/-

Friday night found Galinda at the The V. She paid her cover and went inside; it was a small space, with a bar at the back and a stage at the front, tables along the sides, and a wide dance floor spread between the lot. The dance floor was currently filled with chairs; the troupe performance would be at eight, then drinking would get underway. Solo performances would happen later.

Galinda had known very little about drag kings until Monday night, when she had hesitantly agreed to go to The V as long as Crope and Tibbet gave her some details. She found out that kings generally performed as a troupe, although some new troupes, like the one at the V, also allowed their kings to do solo shows.

The blonde was partially interested in the show but more interested on trying to score a free drink or two. She milled at the bar in her tight red dress, flirting with a couple of the butch women (and a few of the femmes) that showed interest. She got a strawberry daiquiri for her trouble, and might have gotten another free drink had the show not been announced to start.

She took a seat in one of the folding chairs nearby (but not next to) to the woman who had bought her a drink—play it coy, Galinda, play it coy—and settled in to watch the show. It was a comedy about coming out, pretty light hearted considering, but she was less focused on the plot and more focused on the players. She inspected each of them in turn, wondering how they applied their makeup and facial hair, and in the case of the green one, how long the green took to apply, take off, and how the green was central to the character he (she?) was playing.

The show was about forty five minutes, and after the floor was cleared of chairs so the dancing could commence. Galinda flirted her way to another drink—a screwdriver this time, not very exciting at all—and danced for a bit with the butch who had bought her two drinks. The butch was cute but was far too rough when they danced. The blonde excused herself to the bathroom and when she came back, the butch had found another femme to dance with.

Annoyed, Galinda circled around the dance floor but struck out. Eventually she ended up on the wall; she nursed a whiskey she had bought herself and wondered if it had been a good idea to come after all. She had gotten two free drinks, but she hadn't gotten anything beyond that.

There was a muffled thud; not that she heard the thud, with the loud music in the club. She felt it through the wall. When she looked up, she found the green drag king slumped several feet down the wall. She took him in, the carefully applied scruff and thickened eyebrows, the long dark hair, the scowl at the dance floor, the studded black jacket over a white t-shirt...and the green, which was very well applied. She wondered if he was hot with that jacket—the bar was a throng of writhing bodies, and even Galinda in her short dress was slightly flushed with heat.

He turned and noticed her stare; she flushed and turned away to fuss with her whiskey glass. They stayed that way; Galinda glanced at him once and a while, but he became engrossed in his phone. Finally he put his phone away, then got off the wall and headed to a door that lead backstage.

Galinda kicked herself for not sparking a conversation. Just as she was about to call the night a bust, the individual performances were set to begin. Galinda figured she might as well stay and see what the troupe had to offer. She was curious as to how they would differ from the drag queen performances she was used to.

As it turned out, they did not really. There was a lot of lipsynching, some dancing, some crotch grabbing (mostly when tips were given), and many sexual innuendos. Galinda watched the kings move about on the stage, not entirely living for it; she appreciated the kings for their craft, but was not very attracted to it.

As what she thought was the last king left the stage, the MC announced, "Lastly for tonight, Elphabang Deepthropp is going to perform to Everything I Want to Do."

The green king took the stage, and the mic, and Galinda's eyes widened. _Elphabang_? Elphabang _Deepthropp_? Oz, what sort of name was that? It was one of the more lewd names she had heard tonight. Her thoughts were removed when he took the mic and the music started.

It was a rock song with heavy guitar and a drum beat that made her tap her foot along despite herself.

 _"She's got a dirty mouth, it taste so clean with every taste of me  
You know that every single thing she does  
She does for me, because it's what I'm dreaming of_

 _And she likes to take her time  
more then fortunate, form of torture  
And she likes to touch and tease  
It's always fun for me, it's always unbelievable_

 _You and me, sitting in a tree,  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G"_

Galinda supposed she should have expected such a raunchy song from a drag king a name like Elphaba Deepthropp. Still, Elphabang hit every word with flawless lipsynch and seemed to be riling up the crowd as he stalked the stage. Soon tips were held up for him to collect—and he did, with a crotch grab for each one. While Galinda wasn't sure about that, she rummaged for a bill and squirmed through the crowd to hold it up.

Elphabang came to take it near the end of the song. He grabbed the bill, saw who had held it up to him, and grinned. He did the requisite grab but added a pelvic thrust; a smirk twisted his dark lips at her. The crowd went wild and Galinda felt herself got hot with something that was definitely not embarrassment.

She quickly exited the crowd and as Elphabang finished up she went to the bar. There was a line; by the time she got up to the bar the dance floor had returned to being a dance floor. She had just paid for a second whiskey when a gruff voice startled her.

"Didn't peg you for the whiskey type."

Galinda whirled around to find Elphabang standing behind—and slightly over—her. Thank goodness she had elected to wear heels—he was tall, and she could smell the musk of sandlewood and sweat emanating from him. She swallowed, the regained her composure and replied, "Most don't."

The king seemed surprised by her feisty reply. She saw him press his lips together, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to say something. Then, "If that wasn't your second in the last hour and a half I'd buy you another one."

Galinda's eyes widened a bit. She had not even flirted with him! "Maybe another night," she replied coyly, moving away from the bar with her whiskey.

"Maybe later?" Elphabang said, slightly anxiously. He followed after her, as if he did not want to lose her. "Or…we could grab something to eat?"

"You've known me all of two minutes!" the blonde protested.

"We leaned on that wall for at least thirty minutes."

Galinda opened her mouth, then closed it. He was wittier than his biker persona let on. Still, she was not the type of girl to play it fast. "Maybe next weekend."

"If you come next Friday and stay all night, I'll buy you all the whiskey you want. And take you out for something after."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mister Deepthropp."

The smirk appeared at that. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. We'll see how you do next Friday." Galinda sipped at her drink. "I judge based on dancing, you know."

"…I don't dance."

"Then you can buy me all the drinks you want but I won't go out with you after." She downed her drink and, emboldened by the alcohol, handed him the empty cup. "Your choice."

"But—"

"Dance or no date," she replied, trying her best to look sexy, and then went off to get her coat and head home. She left him to stand by the bar with her empty glass, a dumb look on his face.


	2. Night 2

"Ohmigod, no way, you did not."

It was the next Monday night, and Galinda was over at Crope and Tibbet's as she always was on Monday nights. Over dinner Galinda had told them the story of her Elphabang Thropp seduction, and now they were getting ready to watch their show.

"I did..."

"Holy shit, girl, didn't know you were a vixen."

Galinda flushed.

Crope came over and handed her a hard cider. "So you gonna go back?"

"I dunno…"

"Why not?! It sounds like he had the hots for you."

"I just don't want him to think I'm that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"The kind of girl that goes out on a date with someone for buying them free drinks."

Tibbet, who had come over to sprawl on the sofa next to his boyfriend looked at her incredulously. "And this is different to what you do normally….how?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always get butch girls to buy you drinks. How is that any different?"

"I don't really expect anything from them."

"Besides the drinks."

Galinda glared at him. "I mean I don't expect them to take me out on a date or fuck me or anything."

"But you will if they do?"

"Sometimes-look!"

Crope elbowed his boyfriend is the side. "Stop riling her up, Tibbs. I think you should go back, G'lin. Go out with him if you want to—see how you feel after it. He might be the variety you are looking for."

"The green make up is variety enough."

"He might be a total sweetie under the rough rock persona. Never judge a drag king by his cover….same goes with queens."

The blonde sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it. Can we watch our show now?"

Crope nodded and grabbed the remote.

-/-

Galinda had barely been in the bar for two minutes before Elphabang materialized out of the crowd—there was no show this weekend besides lipsynching, so the dancing had already begun.

"I would have bought you a whiskey, but I didn't know how you liked it." He seemed apologetic….and forward. Very forward. He was also staring at her exposed shoulders.

"Neat."

"Is that what I should be providing you for the rest of the night?"

"…You were serious."

Elphabang nodded.

"Well, I don't really feel like whiskey right now."

"What can I get for you, then?"

Galinda looked him up and down, trying to decide what his intent was. Did he want to take her out, or did he want to take her _home_? What was he playing for? "Something fruity. Surprise me."

A dark eyebrow rose but Elphabang went to over to the bar. She watched him have a heated conversation with the bartender, with several glances in her direction. After a few minutes Elphabang returned with a tall glass of dark yellow liquid.

"A Mango-Peach Sangria for Her Highness," the king said snidely as he handed her the cup.

Galinda gave him a look and took the drink, sipping. It was actually very good—the bartender was quite skilled. She looked at Elphabang, who seemed to be awaiting her judgement on the drink. "It's good. Thank you."

The smirk came back full force, and she caught a glimpse of pearly whites behind the dark lips. She smiled back and worked her way to a table where she could sit and enjoy her fruity beverage. Elphabang sat beside her, legs spread in a very manly way. He was very committed to his character while in drag.

The loud music prevented them from talking much but finally Galinda stood. "Are you going to dance with me?" she asked.

Elphabang scowled up at her. "Really?"

"Really. I want to dance."

"Go dance with someone else."

Galinda's heart fell. She had really hoped Elphabang would dance with her. Still, she was not going to go the night danceless, so she strode out onto the dance floor. A couple of the single butch queens started for her. She danced with a few, then—

"Fine. You've officially made me jealous."

Elphabang had pushed through the crowd and stood to her side. His voice was almost lost in the din.

Galinda tried to be coy. "I don't know what you mean."

"Are we going to dance or not?"

"That depends; are you ready for your exam?"

The drag king rolled his eyes and put a big hand on her waist; he pulled her back into him and started to move to the music. Despite his gruff and tough exterior he was actually quite gentle with her; his grinding was never too rough, his touch never too tight. Despite all of his grousing, he was actually a very good dancer. Galinda was very aware of their proximity, his hair tickling her collarbone, his hot breath on her neck, the hardness of whatever prosthetic bulge was tucked into his underwear...she let her hands move back, grasp his denim-clad thighs, and ground back a bit harder.

Finally, when she was probably more hot and bothered than she would like to admit, she pulled away. She threw a meaningful glance at the door and Elphabang followed it, then nodded.

'Five minutes, out front,' he mouthed, then disappeared to the back. Galinda went to grab her purse and jacket from the coat check; as she stepped outside she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

A black Harley cruiser pulled up to the curve. Elphabang was sitting on it's back. He was now without scruff but his face was still very masculine. He held a spare helmet out to her. "You eat meat?"

Galinda took the helmet. "I eat cows and chickens and fish, yes."

Elphabang opened his mouth, then closed it, realizing his unintentional innuendo. Galinda pulled the helmet over her head and very gingerly swung herself over the back of the motorcycle.

"Hang on." She wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling embarrassed by their proximity…not that they had just been grinding hot and heavy on the dance floor, or anything.

He revved the engine, then pulled into traffic. She tucked her face against his back and let him drive. Her mind raced and at the same time was curiously blank. What was she doing? The way they were configured meant they could not really talk, so she was alone with her thoughts until the engine roar quieted. Galinda looked up; they had pulled into the parking lot of a diner that skirted the edge of the city and the beginning of the suburbs.

"'Yero says this place has the best burgers in the Emerald City," Elphabang told her as he pulled off his helmet. He paused, then said, "Erm… I don't know your name."

Galinda got off the bike and handed him the spare helmet. She had wondered what his was the whole time. "Galinda. Upland."

"Elphaba Thropp," the king replied as he tucked the spare helmet into the compartment under the seat. "My friends call me Elphie. My pronouns are they/them out of drag. Yours?"

Galinda had not been asked her pronouns since Uni—she flustered for a second, then, "She/hers. You dragged your own name?"

"It wasn't my idea," the king replied, locking their bike and grabbing their helmet to take inside. "You hungry?"

Galinda's stomach gurgled and she nodded. The two of them walked into the diner. They were seated in a booth by the bar and left with their menus. Galinda was determined to keep it as non-awkward-first-date as possible.

"What do you do?"

"What?"

"Besides being a drag king."

"I'm—er—I buss tables and am working my way through law school."

Galinda's eyes widened. "Law school?"

"Yeah…."

"What was your undergrad?"

"History." Elphaba seemed to be of few words outside drag, and kept their eyes on their menu.

"How'd you get into drag?"

"It was supposed to be a lark…not to be rude, but are you always this inquisitive?"

Galinda's eyes narrowed. "So being an asshole isn't just a part of your act."

"No this is pretty much a full time thing….hope that's okay." They flashed her a nervous little smirk and Galinda found she could excuse the occasionally asshole-ish comeback with a smirk like that.

She leaned back in her seat. "We'll see. Aren't you curious about me?"

Elphaba shrugged. "You seem the sort to tell me whether I like it or not."

Galinda frowned. "Well do you want me to or not?"

"I—" the drag king paused, trying to decide if Galinda's comment had been a test or not. Finally, they nodded. "If you want."

"Alright…I'm a high school math teacher."

 _That_ made Elphaba look up. "Really?"

"Yes, I know. I'm blonde, I look like I'd be something dumb like a counselor or something."

"Nothing wrong with counselors."

"No, but it just was not for me."

Before Elphaba would respond the waitress arrived to take their drink orders. Elphaba ordered a coke; Galinda ordered an iced tea. They were quiet while they seriously considered the menus. Galinda decided to try the burger—she had only had one drink but she knew it had started to work on her. She needed something substantive. Besides, apparently Elphaba's friend had had it, and it was good.

The waitress came back around with their drinks and took their order—Elphaba ordered chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of hashbrowns.

"Didn't take you for the pancake type."

Elphaba shrugged and fussed with the silverware roll. "You don't seem like the burger type."

"What type do I seem like?" the blonde challenged. "The rabbit food kind?"

Elphaba pressed their lips together and stared intently at their silverware.

"I see…"

"I…apologize for making assumptions."

"I think we've both made assumptions tonight…" The blonde reached forward and took a sip of her tea. "Can I ask you more questions?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you take off the green? Do you just like being weird in public?"

"It's not makeup. It's my skin."

Galinda blanched. She had just talked about not making assumptions!

"It's not your fault—as far as I know I'm the only one with green skin."

"I…didn't mean to sound ignorant."

"You could be far worse." Elphaba sighed, then ran a hand through their hair. "Why'd you agree to go out with me?"

"Why'd you ask me out?"

Elphaba's jaw worked, their lips pressed together. "You're…electric."

"Pardon?"

"You're not a meek femme."

"...Thank you, I think."

"It's good, it's…different than what I'm used to."

"You're different, too." And she was not just referring to the green skin. "Than what I'm used to."

"What are you used to?"

Galinda shrugged. "Typically butch…you know…but I don't really have a type. I'll date a femme. I'm not picky. But…you're the first drag king."

Elphaba's lips twitched up and Galinda once again caught a glimpse of pearly whites. She wondered what Elphaba looked like when they really smiled.

As their food arrived the blonde asked, "Where are you from?"

"My family bounced around…. I was born in Munchkinland, but spent most of my adolescence in Quadling Country."

"Oh…that's makes my childhood sound as boring as it was."

Elphaba looked at her critically. "Gillikin or Munchkinland?"

"Gillikin."

"I thought so. Your name is the rural version of Saint Glinda."

"…Not many people know that."

Elphaba shrugged and cut up their pancakes.

"Well, it was a boring childhood. Lots of vineyards…lots of cows."

"Sounds like Munchkinland."

Galinda smiled and cut her burger in half before starting to eat. The two fell quiet as they ate until Galinda was left with only her fries and Elphaba was picking at the remains of their pancakes.

"You like hashbrowns?" the blonde asked.

"Hmm? Yes. I like potatoes." Elphaba's eyes zeroed in on her uneaten pickle. "Do you...want that?"

"Go for it."

Elphaba took the slice and ate it in three quick bites, much to Galinda's distress and amusement (she hated pickles herself).

The waitress came by with the check and Elphaba reached for their wallet at the same time as Galinda. The two paused, looked each other, then Elphaba unclipped their wallet from its chain and pulled out a card. They took the bill, looked it over, then set the card in it and set it aside for the waiter.

"Do you want me to take you home, or back to the club?"

"…Your home or my home?"

A dark blush crept up into Elphaba's cheeks and ears. "Not like-your home. So you can go home. I don't want—not sexually. Not tonight..."

"Well that's refreshing." Galinda had had her share of one night stands. They were always awkward and never really lead anywhere for her. "Home, if you don't mind."

Elphaba nodded. "Where do you live?"

Galinda told them. Elphaba keyed the address into their phone to look up directions. The receipt came. The two left the diner and headed to the Munchkin's bike. Galinda clung to Elphaba's back as the cool wind whipped by, and she wondered if this could be the start of something.

Finally Elphaba pulled up beside Galinda's apartment building. Galinda dismounted and took off her helmet. As she handed it to the king they blurted out, "Can I…give you my phone number?"

"Not the other way 'round?"

"Well…if you want to give me yours…"

Galinda smiled and nodded. She took down Elphaba's phone number and gave them hers. They didn't even check—just slipped their phone back in their pocket and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you._ For dinner and….and the dance."

The lower half of Elphaba's face was hidden by their helmet but Galinda could tell they were grinning. "See you 'round," the king said before revving the engine and pulling off into traffic.

Galinda watched them go, then wrapped her coat around herself tighter and headed into her apartment building.


	3. Night 3

"And then they dropped me off at my apartment and they gave me their phone number. And then they went…whenever they went, I guess."

Crope looked at her incredulously. "And you didn't get any?"

"I didn't want to…."

"As in you aren't sexually attracted to them or you just didn't want to have sex?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Did I not say the dancing got me turned on?"

"Okay, so they're hot," Tibbet replied. "Why didn't you have sex?"

"Because I didn't want to," Galinda said sharply. "Can we not discuss this?"

"You were the one who came here to dish."

"I came here to destress from my job by drinking alcohol and watching crappy reality television. I didn't come here to be lectured about my love life."

"So it's your _love_ life now, is it?" Crope teased.

"We're done with this conversation," the Frottican growled, grabbing the remote out of Tibbet's hands and starting the show.

She did not know why not having sex with Elphaba was such a big deal with them—while it had been true that she might have been maybe looking for a hook up when she went to The V initially, she thought she might have found something beyond that…even if Elphaba did not really fit the usual partner material for her.

* * *

 _12:46:22 Galinda Upland: Are you going to be performing on Friday night?_

 _14:15:58 Elphaba Thropp: Don't you have class to teach or something?_

 _15:40:35 Galinda Upland: It was lunch break :P School is over now_

 _15:50:13 Elphaba Thropp: Yes I'm performing on Friday._

 _16:00:02 Galinda Upland: A show or a lipsynch?_

 _16:5:10 Elphaba Thropp: Lipsynch. Shows only happen once a month._

 _16:5:59 Galinda Upland: Do you perform all weekend or just Friday?_

 _17:00:00 Elphaba Thropp: Fri/Sat/Sun night._

 _17:10:09 Galinda Upland: Ok. I won't be there on Friday._

* * *

Saturday morning Galinda had a text from Elphaba. She was surprised by the content.

 _01:17:56 Elphaba Thropp: Are you coming tonight?_

Was the drag king that invested in her attendance?

 _09:35:18 Galinda Upland: Thinking about it. Why?_

9:41:32 _Elphaba Thropp: Do you want a ride to the club tonight?_

9:47:16 _Galinda Upland: Sure! What time?_

 _12:01:13 Elphaba Thropp: 8p?_

 _12:05:43 Galinda Upland: Where you dropped me off?_

 _12:30:01 Elphaba Thropp: Yes._

 _12:31:58 Okay. See you then._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Elphaba did not respond to her text but was waiting outside her apartment building at eight. They were straddling their bike and, too Galinda's delight, was not yet in drag. Galinda was treated to a long, narrow face, thin eyebrows, and a handsome (but attractive) facial structure. Elphaba's long black hair, which she assumed was natural, was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hey."

Elphaba looked up, startled from whatever they were doing on their phone. Galinda had worn something with a little bit of cleavage and a shorter skirt—Galinda saw dark brown eyes track her up and down.

"Hi…" The Munchkin licked their lips nervously and handed the spare helmet over wordlessly.

Galinda took the helmet and climbed on while the king put on their own. The ride to the club was relatively short, and Elphaba parked the bike in the back. They gestured for Galinda to follow them, and Galinda did, through a door in the back. It deposited them into back of the house, which included a set of dressing rooms. A few other half-dressed, half-made up kings already populated the tables. Galinda looked at the range of body types and skin colors—this was a very diverse troupe.

One of the passing kings spotted Galinda immediately. "Fresh meat, Elphie?"

"What? No…she's just with me."

There were some scoffing but most of the other kings went back to what they were doing and left them mostly alone. Galinda felt very out of place surrounded by half clad, half dragged individuals—a fact that Elphaba picked up on.

"You can…you can leave if you want. The bar should be open…"

"No it's fine. I just need a chair."

Elphaba found one for her and reached under their station for a box, out of which they pulled a shapeless mass of cloth, a pair of compression shorts, and a soft dildo. "I'll…be back…"

They disappeared into a bathroom. Galinda occupied herself looking at the rack of Elphaba's drag clothes and their tackle box of make up. She realized tey must be very lucky to be part of a troupe with the ability to store things at a bar. Elphaba returned carrying their sweater and jeans and dressed only in a sports bra and compression shorts. Galinda pinked a bit at all the visible green and the now noticeable bulge between their legs. She watched as the king slid into jeans and a tight black wife beater; they had a fit body, long and lean with small breasts and muscle definition in the arms and abdomen. Did Elphie work out?

"This is the boring part. Sorry." Elphie sat down in the remaining chair and opened their tackle box up make up. Containers of different matte shadows, pencils, brushes, cointainers and sponges came out, and once the king had everything set up neatly, they started to do their make up.

Slowly Elphaba transformed into Elphabang. First came foundation, then darkening and blending of the jawline, the cheekbones, and the upper face. Then Elphie thickened their eyebrows and carefully added a setting powder to their face. Finally Elphaba applied spirit gum and after a few seconds of waiting applied their scruff prosthesis. There was more blending to seamlessly integrate the prosthesis into their face.

"How'd you learn to do all this?" the blonde asked as Elphaba started to arrange their hair with a bit of mousse and water into a carefully bedraggled loop.

"Practice."

Galinda hmm'd. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you done this?"

Elphaba stopped and had to think. "Five years?"

"Really?"

"Why'd you get into it?"

"Something to do."

Galinda felt like that was not the whole answer but she left Elphaba alone about it. Perhaps it was something they did not feel quite ready to discuss yet.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was putting the final touches on Elphabang. They pulled on clunky boots, a ripped t-shirt, and then a jean jacket that was more safety pins than fabric.

A king came by with a clipboard. "Elphie, are you still performing _R U Mine_?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmkay. We'll put you first."

Galinda watched the other kings; several were applying facial hair. Others were making final touches to their outfits. They all seemed ready to her. She looked back at Elphabang. "Why are you going first?"

Elphabang raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because...I'm here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to check his make up in the mirror.

.

.

.

"Performing first tonight is Elphabang DeepThropp! Ru U Mine?!"

Galinda watched from the crowd as he strode onto the stage, already lipsynching. The lyrics started faster than the last, the beat smoother and more sensual. Elphabang's body was moving to the beat, and soon tips began to be offered up.

 _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_ _  
_ _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_ _  
_ _And I can't help myself_ _  
_ _All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?_

Elphabang's eyes found hers and Galinda felt herself grow hot; was the entire crowd staring? Did they know? The drag king continued the next section of the song staring at her, as if the lyrics were meant for her….which she realized that he might have planned this all along.

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_ _  
_ _Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes_ _  
_ _Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days_ _  
_ _Great escape lost track of time and space_ _  
_ _She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

When the song was finally over, Galinda hurried to the side door she knew Elphabang would appear out of. When he appeared out of it she dragged him to the wall.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" The Elphabang smirk was fully in place and Oz—was he _flirting_ with her?!

"Was that song intentional?!"

"Maybe."

Galinda frowned up at him. Elpphabang faltered under the intensity of it.

"Did you….not appreciate it?"

"I—" The blonde has liked it, she thought, just had not been expecting it. "No….yes…I appreciated it just…I didn't think you'd ask me to go steady through a drag performance after our first date."

Elphaba was obviously scrambling underneath the Elphabang character. "I can take you out again and ask you after that?"

"You can buy me a drink or two first."

Dark brown eyes widened, then he realized she was flirting. Then the drag king composed himself and returned to character, which mean the return of the cocky smirk. "Whiskey?"

"Mmm, neat, please."

He nodded and went off to the bar. Galinda watched him go. He came back with a whiskey for her, which she downed in a single gulp. It burned down her throat, and made her cough a bit.

"Something else?" Elphabang asked, obviously amused.

Galinda glanced at the stage, where another king was performing. "How many more people have to perform?"

Elphabang looked over as well. "Four or five more."

The blonde's lip curled a bit in distaste; that would be at least another twenty minutes. "I want to dance…"

"There are other bars in the area."

Galinda looked at him. "Are you suggesting we bar hop?"

Elphabang shrugged. "The night is young."

Galinda looked at him. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

He shrugged again. "If you want to dance, I will."

The blonde hummed and looked the king up and down. "Are you going to go like that?"

"…I can."

"Hmm…"

"Want to go to a straight bar and fuck with some people's heads?"

She gave him a look. "You make it sound so rebellious."

"Being Queer is a rebellion in itself. Might as well have fun with it."

"….Fine. Shall we?"

"I'll go get our coats."

Elphabang disappeared backstage and Galinda headed towards the front. He came around the side, holding her coat. "I didn't get your purse but we can swing back here later."

"Does this mean you're paying for the night?"

"Guess so."

The blonde smiled and pulled on her jacket. Elphabang paused, then offered her his arm. She took it and they started down the block. It was a Saturday night and there was a lot of traffic, both cars and people, downtown. People of all ilks were out and about; Elphabang and Galinda fit right in.

"Should I call you Elphie while we're out?" the Frottican asked as they were in line to get into their first straight club.

"I think calling me Elphabang would turn heads, yes."

They got to the bouncer, who barely glanced at their IDs before taking their cover fees. There was a thudding beat from the club inside, and dancing was well underway. They checked their coats and then went out onto the dance floor.

That night they went to several clubs, two of them straight, one of them queer; Elphie bought her drinks at all of them, and by the end of the night the blonde was swaying a bit. She was not blind drunk, but she was certainly impaired. The Munchkin took her back to _The V_ to sober up a bit before they took her home. Galinda had promptly fallen asleep on the dressing room couch.

By the time the alcohol had made it's way mostly through her system, it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Elphaba had taken off their drag and was reading from a print out, squinting at the text and underlining occasionally.

"I'm hungry…"

They looked up at her. "Oh, you're awake. How was your nap?"

"Mmm…head is starting to hurt."

Immediately Elphaba got up and disappeared; they came back with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin. Galinda took the aspirin and downed the water. Elphaba watched with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing…if you're hungry, I can take you out for dinner….or I can take you home."

"You've spent a lot of money tonight on me already, I won't take advantage of you anymore."

"Mmm…"

"Can you take me home?"

The drag king nodded. The two of them got ready to go; the wind and night chill finished the sobering Galinda had needed. By the time they got to her apartment she was almost fully coherent. The blonde slipped off the back of the bike and handed Elphaba her borrowed helmet.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Elphie…it was a lot of fun."

"I…yeah." Elphaba offered her a crooked smile.

Galinda's heart fluttered. "When are you free?"

They frowned, and the smile disappeared. "Free?"

"Outside of school and work…and the club. Do you have any personal time?"

"A bit….are you asking me on a date?"

Galinda nodded. "A proper, non club date. I'll pay for it…you pick the place."

They looked at her, then nodded. "I'll text you."

"Okay…" She stepped forward, fiddled with her phone, then leaned in and kissed their cheek. She pulled away, smiling softly. "Thanks again for tonight. And the ride."

"Of course," Elphaba replied softly.

"See you soon."

They nodded and Galinda smiled. She wiggled her fingers then slipped inside of her apartment building. As she closed the door she heard Elphaba rev the engine of their motorcycle and take off down the street.


	4. Night 4

_14:17:56_ _Elphaba Thropp: When are your school hours?_

 _15:21:06_ _Galinda Upland: 7:45a – 2:15p. Why?_

 _15:25:57_ _Elphaba Thropp: Do you leave immediately after school?_

 _15:37:34_ _Galinda Upland: Generally I stay until 4 or 5 to grade._

 _15:38:15_ _Elphaba Thropp: Ok…_

 _15:38:20_ _Elphaba Thropp: Wednesday, 7p?_

 _15:40:42_ _Galinda Upland: Ok. : ) Where?_

 _15:41:07_ _Elphaba Thropp: I can pick you up._

 _15:42:34_ _Galinda Upland: Ok! See you then~_

-/-

Galinda was finding it was easier for herself to refer to the Munchkin in her head as 'Elphie'—it united sexualized, cocky Elphabang and awkward Elphaba….and it was also gender neutral. So when Elphie pulled up on their bike on Wednesday night, Galinda was delighted to find she was going to be spending the night with Elphaba and not Elphabang. She loved the confidence and swagger that Elphabang brought to the Munchkin, but Elphaba she found was just as sweet and chivalrous without an amplified asshole persona.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked as she pulled on her helmet—she thought for a moment about how it would wreck her hair, but then it disappeared as she reminded herself that a full day of teaching had already done that.

"A vegetarian Quadling-Munchkin hybrid restaurant."

"Oooh, sounds good." She adopted the increasingly familiar position behind Elphie and wrapped her arms securely around their waist. Elphie was wearing a leather jacket, but it was a well-worn biking jacket and not the studded, patched one they wore as Elphabang.

The ride to the restaurant was only a few minutes; the restaurant itself looked more like a take out joint, enough that Galinda was a bit dubious of the quality. But she trusted Elphie. And, as it turned out, Elphie knew the cashier…and the owner.

The cashier, a diminutive man named Boq, greeted them warmly as they entered. Apparently he and Elphie had gone to undergrad together. He and Elphie chatted while Galinda looked over the menu. There were a lot of fusion dishes, as well as authentic dishes. She decided on a falafel salad served with rice in a pita pocket. Elphie ordered something she could not even begin to reproduce in pronunciation, but from the menu it looked to be tofu and chick peas cooked in a stew laden with Quadling spices.

Galinda paid and the two of them sat at one of the tables on the side. Before they could really start talking, a Quadling man came from the back.

"Little frog!"

The Munchkin made a face at the nickname, but looked resigned to it. Galinda smiled, finding it amusing. Elphie stood up and let the man embrace them, then press a kiss to each cheek and their forehead in the Quadling tradition.

"It to have been too long."

"Only two weeks," the king mumbled shyly, looking embarrassed at the attention. "Turtle Heart, this is Galinda Upland…"

Galinda looked quizzically at Elphie for a moment. Who was this man? But she greeted him anyway. "It's nice to meet you."

"Any friend of little frog friend of mine."

"Don't you have to get back in the kitchen?" Elphie asked, sounding somewhat desperately.

"You to want me to go so soon, little frog? I am hurt."

"No, Turtle Heart just…we're not...it's not…" Helplessly Elphie made a few movements with their hands—Galinda realized after a moment that they were signing.

Turtle Heart seemed to understand because he nodded, signed back, and then excused himself back to the kitchen. Elphie sat down and fussed with their plastic cutlery. Galinda studied their face; Elphie squirmed under her gaze and finally felt compelled to explain.

"Turtle Heart's….family. It's complicated."

Galinda nodded.

"I…you should know…I'm not exactly…" Elphie sighed and ran a hand through their helmet-mussed hair. "Occasionally I go nonverbal. Under stress."

"…Hence the signing."

Elphie nodded. "Turtle Heart taught me when I was young….it was our thing."

"I see."

"Sorry I'm…" Another hand through dark hair. "Outside of drag I'm not very…bold or…"

"It's alright, I don't mind." And she did not. "Tell me about your studies. How did studying history translate into a law degree?"

Galinda did not know the beast she had unleased. Prompted to talk about their passion, Elphie launched into full on lecture mode. They spoke for most of thirty minutes about Animal Rights and their undergraduate mentor who had been unlawfully removed from his position at the university because he was an Animal.

Dinner came, but did not dissuade Elphie's enthusiasm. They spoke at length, between bites of their dinner, about the parallels between Animal and Queer discrimination. Galinda listened politely, actually fascinated. Her combined mathematics and education classes in college had left her very little room for any education on minority issues besides the information general education classes provided. It was obvious that Elphie was well studied in these subjects. Occasionally she interjected with questions but mostly let Elphie talk.

Elphie was a hand talker, when they got passionate. Points were made hand gestures and fork pointing, fingers moved flippantly when an opposing (wrong) point was discussed. With their favorite topics at hand, Elphie lost almost entirely the awkward, halting speech. Galinda was almost as fascinated by Elphie as she was with the lecture at hand.

The Munchkin's information session ended abruptly when Turtle Heart came out with dessert on the house. Flustered, Elphie fell quiet as they ate the small spiced cakes drizzled in cocoa. Galinda thought the dinner was an overall success; she had gotten delicious food and had gotten to see Elphie at their most verbose.

After dinner they drove her home. Galinda made a spur of the moment decision as she got off the bike. "Want to come up?"

Elphie gave her a deer in the headlights expression.

"Not to have sex," Galinda clarified quickly. "Just…to keep talking. I don't want to end…even if I have papers to grade."

The Munchkin bit their lip. "I have…I have schoolwork I have to do. I—I'm sorry, I—"

"Oh, no, it's fine." The blonde's heart sank a bit but she knew that Elphie had taken time out of an already exceedingly busy schedule to go on a date with her. "Thank you for tonight."

Elphie gave her a wan little smile, looking exceedingly guilty about it all. "See you soon."

"See you."

.

.

.

 _23:58:43 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): Are you still awake?_

 _00:04:50 Galinda Upland: Yes. What's up?_

 _00:05:12 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): Can I come over?_

 _00:05:51 Galinda Upland: That's rather forward of you._

 _00:05:51 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): Sorry…nevermind._

 _00:06:00 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): Goodnight_

 _00:06:10 Galinda Upland: I didn't mean it like that!_

 _00:06:40 Galinda Upland: Apartment 346. Text me when you get here?_

 _00:08:23 Galinda Upland: ….If you still want to come._

 _03:01:45 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): Leaving soon._

 _03:24:34 Elphaba Thropp (Elphie): I'm here._

.

.

.

At the sharp rap on the door Galinda paused in her frantic cleaning; her living room and kitchen were at least passable. She had shoved everything on the floor of her room into the hamper and straightened the bed sheets, just in case. She went to get the door to find Elphie, mostly out of drag besides their contouring.

"Hi," the blonde said breathlessly. "Sorry, the place is a mess, I wasn't expecting company."

"Hi," Elphie replied, almost shyly. "I thought…sorry this may have been a bad idea."

"No, it's fine. Come in." Elphie stepped in, looking around. Galinda noticed the ratty backpack slung over their shoulder. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I—not right now," the Munchkin replied. "Um…I didn't want to ask over text but…but my roommate has her boyfriend over."

Comprehension dawned. "You need a place to crash. Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

"One of the kings was supposed to…but they fell through when I got to The V." Elphie grimaced.

"It's not a problem, I can set you up on the couch…" Galinda glanced over; the couch was actually still covered in grading. "Er—let me clean up a bit, first."

Galinda quickly hustled all of her grading to the coffee table and went to get a spare blanket. Elphie sat down on the couch, looking around, and then curiously looking at the piles of student papers.

"They just had their third exam."

"How'd they do?"

"Well, the half I've graded so far follow the usual numbers. I've got the star students, the hopeless cases, and those that are doing the best they can."

Elphie grimaced. "I was one of those…" A pause and then, "Um, is there a place I can wash up?"

"Yeah, the bathroom is right there." Galinda showed them and Elphie took a bag of toiletries from their backpack and disappeared to presumably remove their makeup. Galinda resettled herself in her chair, turned back on the junky Lifetime movie she had been watched, and returned to grading.

Elphie returned fresh faced and with their hair pulled back. "I left the wash cloth on the shower bar to dry…is that okay?"

"It's fine." Galinda smiled.

"Is there a place I can plug in my phone?"

"There's an outlet by the bar."

Elphie fished a charger from the backpack and went to set their phone up to charge. When they came back they worked at taking off their boots. Once off, the Munchkin set them neatly to the side.

Galinda looked as Elphaba lay down. "Do you want me to finish up for the night?"

"No, you're alright." Elphaba fished a tablet from their backpack. "I have some reading to do."

"Alright…do you want me to turn down the TV?"

"No, it's fine…"

The two sat in compatible silence for an hour or two, the quiet broken only by the scratching of Galinda's pen on exams and the murmur of the Lifetime movie. Finally, the blonde had finished grading her last exam. She sighed, stretched her achy fingers, then put all the exams in a file folder and put them in her school bag.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she told Elphie, then disappeared into the bathroom. By the time she came back the drag king had turned off their tablet, put their glasses on the coffee table, and had obviously fallen asleep. As Galinda listened on she heard a soft snore, which made her smile softly.

She slipped across the room to turn off the lights, leaving the kitchen one on in case Elphie had to get up in the middle of the night. Then she went to bed, strangely comforted by the fact that the Munchkin had asked to stay over at _her_ place instead of somewhere else.


	5. Night 5

**Night 5**

Galinda woke up the next morning to the sounds of breakfast being made. She groggily remembered Elphie had stayed the night and when she wandered out a few minutes later she found the Munchkin at the stove.

"Mmm, morning."

"'Morning," the king replied as they pushed scrambled eggs around in a frying pan. "I thought I'd make you breakfast…"

"You're sweet." The blonde came into the kitchen and saw toast in the toaster and coffee waiting in the pot. "Also a saint. Thank you."

Elphie mumbled something about it being the least they could do. Galinda poured herself a cup of coffee and then, before she lost her nerve, kissed Elphie of the cheek. The Munchkin flushed and fumbled to put scrambled eggs on plates.

Galinda distributed the toast and got creamer in her coffee. Elphie poured themselves coffee as well. Galinda took the plates over to her little alcove overlooking the street. Elphie got their drinks and brought them over, then sat down.

"Thanks again for making breakfast."

"Of course…"

The two were quiet as they ate; Elphie, having never seen the neighborhood in daylight before, intently watched people walk by on the street below.

"What do you have planned for today?"

Galinda's question startled Elphie out of their staring. They took a moment to recollect themselves and said, "I have another night at the V…need to go to the gym, shower…I don't work my job on the weekends. Also I have a paper to write."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you need to," the blonde replied, finishing up her eggs and toast. "I can even lend you my pass to the gym downstairs."

"Oh…thank you but…I have to get things from my apartment, too."

Galinda tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, that's fine, too."

Elphie fiddled with their fork. "Are you…going to come by the club tonight?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not tonight. I have a lunch date with some friends tomorrow so I have to get my grading done today. Plus I have some errands to run…"

It was the Munchkin's turn to try to hide disappointment. They ended up looking like a kicked puppy, which made Galinda feel all the guiltier.

"Sorry…I'll try to come next weekend."

Elphaba nodded and stood up with their empty plate and mug. "Where should I put these?"

"Sink. I'll get them after you leave."

The king took them over and deposited them there. "I, uh…I'll get packed up." They disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Galinda to handle the dishes. As she put them and the breakfast tools in the dishwasher she saw Elphie come out of the bathroom in new clothes from their backpack.

"…Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course." Galinda wiped her hands and came around the counter. "Let me know if your roomie kicks you out again; my couch is always open."

"Thanks…" Elphie wrapped up their charging cords and put them, along with their tablet and phone, in their backpack. "I need to get going."

"Alright. Ride safe."

Galinda walked them to the door and in the doorway, Elphie turned. Galinda paused, wondering what they were going to say.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

Galinda's eyes widened. Elphie wanted to kiss her! She nodded; the Munchkin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away before Galinda could respond.

"See you next week?" they asked hopefully.

"I'll try my best," the blonde replied breathlessly.

Elphie flashed her a little grin and adjusted their backpack. "See you then."

"See you…."

Elphie left down the hallway, and Galinda remained in the doorway, remembering their kiss and how good the Munchkin's chapped lips had felt on hers.

-/-

Despite Galinda's best efforts, she did not make it to the club the next weekend. End of term hit her like a train and she was caught up entering grades before the round of final exams. Elphie inquired after her late Friday night.

 _22:05:43 Elphie Thropp: Are you coming this weekend?_

 _22:06:01 Galinda Upland: No : (_

 _22:06:10 Galinda Upland: Sorry, grading caught up with me! Next, though! : )_

 _22:06:18 Galinda Upland: The weekend after that I have to grade finals and extra credit…._

 _22:06:24 Galinda Upland: But next weekend, I promise! Xo_

 _22:15:04 Elphie Thropp: Ok. See you then._

 _22:15:54 Galinda: 3_

.

.

.

Galinda thought rather guiltily (but also rather fondly) about Elphaba the next few days. She found herself missing their bashful little grins or the way their eyes traced nervously over her face after they had said something controversial. She found herself missing their conversations and, almost endlessly, she caught herself thinking about the way Elphie had kissed her before leaving her apartment the week before.

One afternoon she startled herself out of a reverie regarding those chapped lips when she was giving out a quiz. She immediately thought guiltily about how she had left Elphie hanging the weekend before. As her students turned in their quizzes one by one, she observed the small pile they formed critically; She had one free weekend left before finals descended upon her little classroom and she would be swamped with eight sets of final exams and countless extra credit assignments that would be turned in at the last minute.

She hoped she would be able to spend at least one night of her precious free weekend _at The V_ with Elphie—or perhaps out with Elphie at another bar, or at another cute little restaurant of Elphie's choosing. Not necessarily because she felt guilty, but because she enjoyed their company.

So it was to her great delight that Elphaba texted her around lunchtime on Friday.

 _11:47:03 Elphie Thropp: What school do you work at?_

 _12:02:00 Galinda Upland: Ozmopolitan Prep Academy._

 _12:02:45 Elphie Thropp: Do you drive/walk/subway to work?_

 _12:03:13 Galinda: Subway and walk….why?_

 _12:03:57 Elphie Thropp: When is final bell?_

 _12:05:32 Galinda Upland: 3:30p_

 _12:07:41 Galinda Upland: …What's up, Elphie?_

 _12:10:41 Elphie Thropp: My afternoon class is canceled. Can I pick you up at bell?_

 _12:11:05 Galinda Upland: Yes 3_

 _12:11:30 Galinda Upland: 2:30p By the main stairs?_

 _12:12:12 Elphie Thropp: Ok. Are you taking much home?_

 _12:13:35 Galinda Upland: No, I'm giving myself a weekend free of grading : )_

 _12:14:00 Elphie Thropp: I'll see you at 2:30_

.

.

.

Galinda was standing in full view of most of her students when Elphie's motorcycle roared to a stop at the edge of the curb. She hurried down towards it; Elphie has already gotten up and had reached to get the spare helmet.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hey." Elphie handed her the helmet. "Everyone is staring…"

"At least they can't see _your_ face."

"True…"

Galinda took the helmet and pulled it on. "Where are we going?"

"My place…for dinner, at least, before the show?"

The blonde's heart swelled a little bit at the thought of Elphie cooking dinner for the both of them. "That sounds perfect." Galinda got on the bike and clung to Elphaba's back, looking at the staring faculty and students then giggling. "This will give them something to gossip about this weekend."

Elphie snorted and revved the engine of their bike cheekily, then pulled into traffic. Their apartment, as it turned out, was only about a mile from the school Galinda taught at. It was located in a run-down quad-plex on the very far edge of Shiz University. Elphie pulled the bike through an alley, steered it around back of said run-down quad plex, then killed the engine in the backyard.

Galinda hopped off and took off the helmet. "I had no idea I was so close to you every day."

"I didn't either until you told me where you worked." Elphie stored Galinda's helmet in the seat and then wheeled the bike into the garden shed. Galinda peeked inside; there was a ten speed bike, along with gardening tools and a few plastic boxes.

"Is the bike yours?"

"Yeah, I ride it to get into campus. Motorcycle is just to get around longer distances."

"Why not a car?"

"Expensive, don't need one….grocery store is walking distance."

"Aah."

Elphie carefully locked the shed, checking the padlock a couple of times before deciding it was secure. They turned around, gripping their house key. "We're upstairs, um…it's…uh, it won't be super clean. It's sort of a rat hole…but it's what we can afford."

"It's fine," the blonde assured. "Lead the way."

Elphie unlocked the front door, lead the blonde upstairs, and then unlocked another door. They were let in to a small, two-bedroom flat, with a small living room and even smaller kitchen. It was fairly decently picked up, but the paint on the walls was dingy, the linoleum on the kitchen floor was peeling, and there were nail pops in the ceiling.

"My room is the one in the back…" Elphie looked around the small space. "Sarima's probably in her room."

"Is that your roomie?"

"Mmm." Elphaba set their helmet on the floor next to a pile of shoes. "You can…sit if you want."

Galinda looked at the obviously second-hand couch with several suspicious stains, then at the table with mismatched, rickety chairs. She chose to sit at the table.

"Good choice. Sarima has sex on that couch."

Galinda shuddered delicately.

"Can I…uh…get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?

"Water, soy milk, almond milk, juice…booze."

"Water is fine."

Elphie fetched her a chipped glass and filled it with ice and water. "I…uh…I can get started on dinner. Do you want to help?"

Galinda stood. "Sure."

"Can you sort the spinach and cut the broccoli?"

"Sure….what's for dinner?"

"Stir fry…the tofu has been marinating all day."

"Ah, right. Vegetarian."

"And Sarima's vegan."

Galinda was about to comment further when a rat scuttled across her line of vision. She did what one would do naturally when one was confronted by a strange rat: she screamed.

Elphie jumped and looked around wildly. "What?!"

"Rat!" The blonde was backing for the door.

Elphie—of all things—started laughing. "Oh, no, they aren't—they're my rats."

"What?!"

The drag king reached down and picked up the rat, which had scuttled over to their feet and had started to climb their leg. "This is Hypa."

"…You have a rat."

"Two rats. I don't know where Bou is…she's probably around."

Galinda stared.

Elphie got nervous. "I…they're named after famous women. Hypa is named after Hypatia, the philosopher, astronomer, and mathematician. Bou is named as Boudica, the warrior queen."

"...I see."

"Do you…want to pet her?" Elphie held Hypa out hopefully. The rat, who was of the sleek golden variety, wriggled a bit in their gentle grasp.

"No thank you," the blonde replied faintly.

The Munchkin looked put out but put Hypa up on their shoulder. "Okay, well, shall we get back to dinner prep?"

Galinda nodded. Elphie went to get a container of spinach and a head of broccoli and brought them out to the table with a cutting board, knife, and colander. Hypa serenely rode their shoulder the whole way. Galinda looked around for a cage but saw none. Maybe it was in Elphie's room?

As the blonde was chopping broccoli one of the bedroom doors opened and from it emerged a Vinkan woman with dark hair pulled back into a sleek updo and perfectly done make up.

Ignoring Galinda she said over the kitchen opening, "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah…"

The Vinkan then seemingly noticed Galinda for the first time. "Is this the school teacher?"

"My name is Galinda," the blonde said sharply, not taking to kindly to being first ignored and then talked about while she was right there. "Galinda Upland. I take it you're the roomie."

"Sarima."

"….Pleasure." Sarima reminded Galinda of the rich girls at her school who expected to be handed a good grade simply for showing up.

Elphie, meanwhile, was shifting from foot to foot in the kitchen, obviously wary of confrontation. "Are you going out?"

"Fiyero's picking me up in five minutes." Sarima looked between the two of them. "Should I stay over at his place tonight?"

Elphie stuttered and Galinda's cheeks and ears burned.

"Th-That won't be necessary," Galinda finally said at the Vinkan's expectant look.

Sarima rolled her eyes. "Got another one like you, Elphie?"

Elphie, instead of shrinking back like Galinda thought they would, went on the attack. "Must take after you."

Sarima opened her mouth to rebut but her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, grinned, and answered it, already on her way out the door. After it slammed closed behind her, an awkward silence followed.

"Um…" Elphie nibbled their lip nervously. "That's Sarima."

"Real peach, that one," Galinda replied with sarcastic venom.

"She tolerates the rats…and pays rent on time."

The blonde picked up the knife and returned to broccoli chopping, a bit more aggressively than strictly necessary. "Hooray. She's not as much of a dick as she could be."

Elphie snorted and went back to breading the marinated tofu. Galinda finished up sorting the spinach and cutting the broccoli and brought it over. Elphie was finishing up cooking the breaded cubes. "Here's the stuff."

"Thanks. Just put it there." They pointed with the spoon at the counter and Galinda set it there.

She turned, made eye contact with Hypa (who was still on Elphie's shoulder) and made a face at the rat. Then she decided to ask the question that had been niggling ever since Sarima had left. "What did she mean by another one like you?"

Elphie pressed their lips together, then sighed. "I'm grey-ace. She teases me about it."

"Grey-ace?"

"It's like asexual."

"Oh."

"You know what ace is?"

"Yeah….I'm not sure what grey-ace is though."

"I sometimes experience sexual attraction, sometimes not. There are…different subcategories but…I'm just grey-ace."

"Oh, I see." The blonde inspected her nails. "Um….I don't expect sex from you."

"I've noticed. It's appreciated." Elphie pushed the tofu around in the pan distractedly. "Most girls meet Elphabang and expect a sexual demon."

Galinda smiled at that. "It is interesting that Elphabang is so sexual and you're…well, not."

"That was conscious."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Was it?"

"Yeah." The drag king added the vegetables and some sauce they had made while Galinda was chopping. "A social commentary, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's fun to mock…." Elphie wiggled the pan, not looking at her. "The super sexual man."

"But at the end of the day you aren't that super sexualized man?"

"Yeah. I can go back to being me."

"Hmm." Galinda looked Elphie up and down, in their ratty maroon sweater and dark jeans, with Hypa resting on their shoulder. "Who exactly is you…to you?"

Elphie made eye contact for the first time; it was a careful, searching sort of look. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious how you see yourself…."

The king sighed, pushed the items in the pan around. Then, "I guess….a nonbinary drag king…." They paused, thinking. "A nonbinary drag king who is perhaps foolishly trying to right the social injustices of the world."

"That's a pretty heavy self-label."

Elphie shrugged. "But it's mine."

"So it is."

Elphie lowered the heat on the pan and covered it with a lid to let it simmer. Then they turned around and looked at her. "What about you?"

"…What?"

"You asked me so….how did you say it?"

"Who am I to me?"

"Yeah."

The blonde reached for one of the broccoli leaves that had been discarded and fiddled with her hands. "Just a Maths teacher, I guess."

An eyebrow rose. "You guess?"

Galinda shrugged. "I'm not much more beyond that. I'm a friend, a daughter…and a teacher. A Maths teacher who is trying to make Maths less of a struggle for kids who think it pure evil."

Elphie's dark lips twitched open into a little grin. "I can work with that." They stepped forward and pushed a curl behind her ear, knuckles brushing her cheek. The blonde's breath caught. Elphie pulled their hand away, flustered, and averted their eyes. Then they turned and wiggled the pot on the stove to keep their dinner from burning.

Galinda tried not to be disappointed.

"Can you watch the stove?" they asked after a second. "I need to feed Bou and Hypa dinner."

"Alright."

Elphie disappeared down the hallway to their room and left the blonde tending the stir fry. Galinda hoped this would not be an indicator of the rest of their night—she wondered if she had gotten too caught up in them too soon.

.

.

.

The rest of that night did not go as Galinda had feared. Elphie came back from feeding their rats and the two of them had an early dinner. After some prompting Elphie talked about the 101 law course they would be teaching over the summer.

"It will put some experience on my resume at least, even if it's just a graduate position."

"Mmm, it will. If you need help grading, don't ask me," the blonde teased, and the drag king had rolled their eyes.

After dinner they went for a walk, then returned to Elphie's apartment. Galinda watched TV while the Munchkin showered, then they headed over on Elphie's bike to the club. It was a fun night; after Elphie performed, the blonde got tipsy on the drinks Elphie bought her and they danced on and off for several hours at Glinda's insistence. She was acutely aware of several girls looking extremely jealous as Galinda ground back against Elphie's packed crotch–and she became horribly smug about it.

The drag king cut her off of alcohol at midnight, which Galinda didn't mind as much as she would thought because Elphie bought her two mocktails that were just as good as the drinks she had been having. They headed home at two after last call, Elphie in full drag because their costume had to be laundered. The Frottican, now mostly sober, was happy to cling to Elphie's leather-clad back as they sped through the cool night air.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Galinda asked cheekily at her door, which they had walked her to. Elphie darkened but leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. The blonde sighed happily and slid an arm under their jacket and around their waist, then deepened the kiss when Elphie showed no signs of pulling away. The king's fake facial hair prickled at her chin but she did not care; the gentle pressure of Elphie's chapped lips on hers was heaven, and could smell the sweet musk of Elphie's deodorant—some type of Old Spice, but she wasn't sure which one.

When they drift apart a few moments later, The Munchkin looked somewhat shy. Galinda was not so.

"I've been wanting to do that all night."

"You should have said something," they mumbled.

The blonde rolled her eyes fondly and leaned up on their toes to give them a quick peck. Then she pulled away, stifling a yawn. "Mmm, it's late."

"You should get to sleep," Elphie replied, well aware it was pushing almost three o'clock in the morning. They could feel it in the back of their head in the form of a tension headache….they needed to get home, too, and change out of drag.

"Mmm, I will." Galinda smiled at them. "Be safe riding back. Text me when you get home?"

Elphie's lips twitched, but nodded.

Galinda smiled and quickly pecked them on the lips again, just because she could. "G'night, Elphie."

"Fresh dreams, Galinda."

The blonde smiled and slipped into her apartment. She changed into bedclothes and settled into bed, fully intending to stay up and wait until she got Elphie's text. But sleep claimed her quicker than she thought, and she feel deeply asleep only ten minutes after climbing into bed.


	6. Night 6

**Trigger warnings for homophobia, hate crimes, and mentions of violence.**

* * *

 **Night 6**

When Galinda woke up the next morning, it was one of those slow, bleary regaining of consciousness'. It was late morning or early afternoon, judging by the light from the window; she had slept far longer than she anticipated. She rolled over and grabbed her phone. When she flicked open the lock screen she had a message from someone she did not recognize on Ozbook; she accepted it with a tiny frown.

 **[Boq: Sent From Messenger]** ** _  
_** _Hi, you probably don't remember me but that isn't important._

 _Elphie got jumped going home last night after dropping you off; their wallet is gone and their phone is busted. I'm with them and Turtle Heart at EC General right now._

Galinda felt her heart seize up. She read on;

 _Their jaw is broken, they have a concussion, some bruised ribs, and a bunch of cuts and scrapes. Elphie didn't know your number off the top of their head so they asked me to message you and let you know about the situation. You're probably still asleep but I'll let you know more as it happens._

Several hours after the first message had been sent, Boq had sent another one.

 **[Boq: Sent From Messenger]**  
 _Elphie just got released from EC General and are going to have their jaw wired shut at a specialist, then if Elphie's up to it we are going to figure out having their cards shut off._

 _They're going to be on liquid foods for a while; thankfully Sarima has a blender. I'll let you know when we're on our way back to Elphie's apartment._

Galinda swallowed a lump in her throat and with shaking fingers replied:

 **[Galinda Upland: Sent From Messenger]  
** _Hi Boq; thank you so much for messaging me. I just woke up._

 _Tell Elphie I'm really sorry that happened to them—as soon as they are home, if they want me to come visit I will. I'm glad it is nothing more serious…_

 _What happened to their bike? Is it okay? What happened exactly? Is there anything I can do?_

The blonde, despite her worry, forced herself out of bed and out to get breakfast. She had scrambled up some eggs in a mug and was eating them and some microwaved sausage when her phone chimed.

 **[Boq: Sent From Messenger]**  
 _Their bike is fine—they got jumped in the alley behind their house but the assholes didn't get the bike, just Elphie's wallet. They are at my place right now shutting off their cards—can't get them new ones until Monday when the bank is open._

 _Elphie needs groceries. The oral surgeon gave us a list of what is blendable and what they can eat. They say they will cut you a check for the costs when you come over. We'll be heading over to Elphie's as soon as they are done here and I'll stick around until you get there._

 _[image attached]_

 **[Galinda Upland: Sent From Messenger]**  
 _Thank you. Good luck with the cards—as soon as I shower I'll get to the store. What off that list does Elphie want?_

Galinda shoved her dishes in the sink, ran some water in them so the food wouldn't harden, and went to jump in the shower. When she came back Boq had replied.

 **[Boq: Sent From Messenger]**  
 _There is a farmer's market between 6_ _th_ _and 10_ _th_ _on Eye Street between 2-6p today. Parking by the Y. Their fruits and vegetables are super cheap!_

 _Elphie wants bananas, kiwis, star fruit, cucumbers, any and all berries you can find, yoghurt (any kind, any flavor), oranges, peanut butter, at least one gallon of whole milk, chocolate whey powder, vanilla whey powder, and apparently ice cream with no bits in it. So chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, etc. Elphie says they don't care which._

 _Also straws. And Juice. Elphie likes all kinds._

 **[Galinda Upland: Sent From Messenger]**  
 _That's a lot to carry, but I'll get it for them. I'll message you when I'm on my way to Elphie's—I think I can get there. Just in case, can I get the address?_

After she sent the message the blonde quickly dressed, threw her hair up in a messy clipped bun, and ran out the door. She wished she had a car, but she would just have to make do with the subway.

-/-

It turns out Elphie's quadplex apartment was further from the subway than Galinda had thought it was. She message Boq and five minutes later, Turtle Heart appeared in the restaurant van to pick her up. She smiled and waved at him, and he helped her load her clips of groceries into the car.

"You are a good partner to little frog for to get their groceries for them."

The blonde blushed. When they finally got to the quadplex, Galinda was anxious about what she would find. She knew Elphie was injured—but she was not sure she was ready to see how badly.

Turtle Heart helped her haul the groceries into the apartment; Elphie was on the couch when they came in. Galinda gasped; she had prepared herself, but even the severity of the drag king's wounds surprised her. Elphie was a mess.

They were wearing shorts and a tank and while this was the most of their skin Galinda had ever seen, that was not what she focused on. Instead she focused on the dark purple bruises mottling their arms, legs, and chest, and the medical tape poking out of Elphie's tank. An ace bandage was wrapped around the right ankle, two of their fingers on their left hand were taped, and a patch of medical something covered a spot on their right temple. The injury on their temple spread into a black left eye, and countless scrapes covered their elbows and knees.

"Oh my Oz. Elphie!"

Elphie, for their part, grimaced at her.

"I to put groceries away for you." Turtle Heart said softly, taking the clips of groceries from the blonde.

Elphie signed to Turtle Heart. Turtle Heart signed back, then carried the groceries to the kitchen. Galinda's heart sank.

"You can't speak?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"I can…just easier to sign sometimes." It was strange seeing Elphie speak without opening their mouth—just their lips moved. They gestured for her to sit on the sofa, wincing—the Frottican realized the movement must have hurt their ribs.

As she started for the couch she noticed Boq for the first time Galinda. She recognized him from her and Elphie's date to Turtle Heart's restaurant. "Oh, hi. You're Boq, right?"

Boq nodded and leaned up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you outside of the store."

"Same…wish it was better circumstances." Galinda looked around as she sat gingerly between Elphaba and noticed the absence of the Munchkin's roomie. "Where's Sarima?"

"Work."

"Mmm…Elphie, how are you?"

"Doped to hell on painkillers."

Despite herself, the blonde smiled. She reached for their hand, then hesitated. "Is there a safe space to touch?"

Elphie shrugged, then winced. "I'm a giant bruise right now but…my thighs aren't too bad."

Galinda gently set her hand on their thigh. "Boq told me how it happened."

"Yeah…"

"We were talking," Boq started. Elphie glared at him, but he continued on. "We're not sure it was it was a mugging."

Galinda's heart sunk. "What do you mean?"

"Well….Elphie came home in full drag. Generally when people get mugged, they would have a knife or a gun or something…to threaten. They didn't do that, they just jumped Elphie and beat the shit out of them, then grabbed their wallet and ran."

Galinda's head swam like _she_ was the one with the concussion. "Oh my God…..did you tell the police?"

Boq nodded.

"Fat chance of them catching them. It was pitch black."

"Elphie didn't get a good look at them."

Elphie sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "They won't give a shit anyway. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found me in drag."

"Little frog not to worry about the police to catch the muggers," Turtle Heart said, coming into the room with a plastic cup of juice and a straw. "Little frog to worry about healing."

Elphie did the same sign as before to Turtle Heart, then took the cup. Turtle Heart replied, then sat heavily in one of the chairs at the table.

"What does that mean?" the blonde asked, clumsily mimicking the motion of Elphie's sign.

"Thank you," they responded through their wired teeth before wrangling the straw and taking a sip.

Galinda squeezed the unbruised part of their leg gently. "We'll get through this together, Elphie."

Elphie glanced over at her, then nodded gently once.

-/-

The next week or so for Elphie was tough – they had to take off from both their table bussing gig and from drag, as they could not do anything more strenuous than go for a walk—and that was after their sprained ankle healed enough they could. Going to the gym, their favorite activity to destress, was out of the question. Not to mention all of their meals were now through a straw.

The first two days were the worst—Elphie was to be kept in bed, resting and healing up, what with their sprained ankle, concussion, and bruised ribs. They could not do much of anything—their concussion prevented them from watching TV, texting, reading, or playing any some sort of game. Their bruised ribs and sprained ankle kept them from moving around too much, and being confined to the couch was quick to drive a bored Elphie stir crazy. Galinda quickly discovered a bored Elphie was a cranky Elphie, and that the only thing Elphie despised more than being bored was being taken care out.

"What do you want to drink, Elphie?" Galinda asked the afternoon after Elphie had come home from the hospital. She was standing in the kitchen, mulling over the recipe sheet the doctor had given Elphie and the given comestibles.

"You don't have to do that," said the Munchkin from where they were propped up on the couch.

"Yes, I really do," Galinda said idly, still reading the recipe. "At least for right now. Chocolate or vanilla, Elphie?"

"I can do it." The hardcore drugs from the hospital must have worn off overnight—Elphie was getting argumentative over things they had simply stared vaguely into the distance over the day before.

"No you can't-Elphie!" The drag king had forced themselves off the couch, a grimace contorting their sharp features. "What in Oz are you doing?"

Elphie took what appeared to be a very painful step forward. "I can make it, Galinda…I don't need you waiting on me."

The blonde boggled. They had stopped halfway across the room and seemed to be swaying rather dangerously. Galinda ran over and to support them; Elphie tried to be wave her off.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elphie. You need to sit down and rest."

"I don't like being taken care of. I can do it myself."

"Bullshit! Elphie, you were hate-crimed yesterday—you need to rest, your body needs to rest."

"But—"

"My Oz, stop being a fool and sit down!" Galinda used the tone she used for unruly, disrespectful students. Some called that tone her teacher voice, others called it her mom voice. Either way, the effects were pretty instantaneous; Elphie instinctively sat.

They were now seated at the kitchen table—not ideal, but as long as they were seated Galinda didn't care. Once they were seated, looking extremely uncomfortable, the blonde pulled up a seat next to them; she thought she might understand.

"It's not a burden, Elphie, I promise." They shifted uncomfortably, not believing her. "I promise, I don't mind taking care of you, making your shakes…"

Elphie's lips pressed together.

"It isn't!" She reached for their uninjured hand and held it closely. She felt horribly guilty about what had happened to them—if they had not stayed so late, if she had not drank so much, if she had not wanted to dance so much, maybe… "It's a way I can help, Elphie." She paused, biting her lip. "I don't—I don't have a car, I can't take you to your appointments or—please just let me do this for you, Elphie."

Elphie looked at her—really looked at her. It was that searching look from two nights earlier, as if they were looking for the ulterior motive.

"Please, Elphie. Can I make you a shake?"

They closed their eyes and, after a moment, nodded.

"Really?"

"…Yeah. Chocolate ice cream with a banana. And peanut butter."

The blonde smiled and squeezed their hand, then leaned in to kiss their cheek. Elphie flushed. "I'll add a shot of painkillers, too, since it's time for your dose…and after that little stunt you don't look so good."

Elphie's face was indeed fairly wan. They grimaced in agreement, obviously feeling their injuries more than they let on. The drag king stayed seated at the table as Galinda went to fix them their requested shake, and from then on made no complaint when the blonde went to fire up the blender.

-/-

"I should be studying, I have three exams next week," they growled to Galinda on Monday evening. "It's finals."

"It will be alright," she soothed, not looking up from the quizzes she was grading. "You've already contacted your professors and they all said you could push them back if necessary."

"I can't push them back forever….I start teaching two weeks after."

"I know…"

"Urgh. I hate this."

After only three days Elphie had gone very stir crazy, and it was driving everyone else up the wall. Sarima had vacated the apartment for work, grumbling about headstrong roomies. Galinda could not blame her—her bored partner turned into a downright child without being able to do anything besides sit on the couch.

"Have you tried taking a nap...?"

"I already took one. Four times."

The blonde sighed and put down the quiz she was grading. "What do you want me to do, Elphie? I can't entertain you by my lonesome, especially with these quizzes, and we've got another hour or two until people start arriving."

She was referencing the crowd of people who had suddenly materialized bearing the drag king good will. The day before, Sunday, several different people—mostly from _The V,_ friends of Elphie—swung by as news of the drag king's condition spread through the community. A few of Elphie's friends came with friends, most of them came bearing gifts in the form of blendable things, recipe suggestions, or questions about how they could help.

("I didn't realize you knew so many people," the blonde had commented on Sunday night after most of them had left.

"Neither did I," Elphie had growled, although not unhappily.)

Presently, Elphie sighed. "Can we go over recipes again? Find some new ones?"

"Sure. Can I just finish these last few quizzes?"

"Mmm."

Ten minutes and five quizzes later, Galinda carefully put away her grading and pulled out her laptop. "What are we looking for?"

"Warm things. I'm already sick of these cold things."

Three days in and the Munchkin had already drunk twenty or so smoothies—one each morning for breakfast, one during 'brunch', one for lunch, one between lunch and dinner, one for dinner, and then one right before they went to bed. Their doctor had advised the on a high calorie diet, both to aid in healing but also to keep stick-thin Elphie from growing even thinner on their liquid-only diet.

"Too bad I'm not allowed alcohol. Beer has a shitton of calories."

"The alcohol would mess with your painkillers and antibiotics."

"I know," they groused, pulling as much of an annoyed face as they could with their wired jaw and tender face muscles.

The blonde pulled up recipes online and started to read them off. "Here's one. Chicken broth, greek yoghurt, cucumbers, and mint. It's technically a soup, but we could blend the hell out of it and then heat it up."

The Munchkin looked thoughtful. "That doesn't sound bad. Maybe add chickpeas?"

"Maybe." Galinda bookmarked the recipe and moved on. "Hmmm, this one might be able to be served warm. Nutella or peanut butter, marshmellow fluff, milk, and jam."

"That would either be delicious or absolutely disgusting."

"Speaking of disgusting. Refried beans, cheese whiz, enchilada sauce, and sour cream."

"….Pass."

"Scrambled eggs thinned with milk."

"Why should I not just drink eggnog?"

Galinda rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. She moved on. "Grilled hamburger with baked beans thinned with v-8?"

"Absolutely not. Meat, remember?"

"I know, I know... It was just so disgusting I had to share."

"Thanks. Next?"

The blonde paused for a second over the next one, then looked to be restraining a grin.

"What?"

Galinda's eyes twinkled. "Blended Hamburger Helper."

Elphie gave her a look. "Alright, now you're just reading off all the most awful sounding meat things you can, aren't you?"

The blonde's resolve broke and she grinned at them. "Just teasing." Now it was Elphie's turn to roll their eyes. The Frottican scrolled through a few more recipes. "Applesauce thinned with apple and cranberry juice?"

"Better."

"Blended broccoli and tofu in soy milk? With added mandarin oranges or soy sauce?"

"Save that one."

Galinda smiled, and kept reading out recipes until a few of Elphie's friends knocked on the door.


	7. Night 7

**Night 7**

For the first week Galinda came over after work every day; Elphie's quadplex was only about two miles from her school and was a pleasant walk after a long work day. On Tuesday afternoon Galinda let Elphie borrow her phone to begin the argument with the DMV about replacing their motorcycle license. They only thing Elphie relished about having to get a new license was that they could finally change their gender mark on it to 'X'—something they had wanted to do for at least a year, according to Sarima.

"You can finally stop complaining about it," was the Vinkan's comment when Elphie and Galinda were talking about it when she came home from work.

When Elphie was finally done on the phone, they tossed Galinda's phone onto the table in disgust.

Galinda heard the thunk from the kitchen. "Hey, be careful with that!"

"Sorry."

The blonde finished tipping ingredients into the blender. "How'd it go?"

"I have to call back when I get my new credit card…." Elphie made a disgusted noise. "Got jumped and _I'm_ the one who has to pay for my new fucking license."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not like I'm going to be riding much in the next 5-7 business days, anyway."

The blonde made a sympathetic noise then fired up the blender. A minute or two later she came over with two cups, one with a straw and one without. Elphie accepted the cup with the straw that Galinda brought and sniffed it's contents dubiously. "What's this?"

"Kiwi, kale, and pineapple." The Frottican set herself down one as well. "I added a short of your painkillers, because after all that talking I'm sure your jaw muscles hurt."

Elphie nodded, signed 'thank you', and then took a cautious sip. Galinda waited for the verdict. They nodded and kept drinking. The blonde brightened and tried her own.

"Mmm, not bad. Do you want me to keep this recipe?"

The king nodded, and Galinda made a mental note to write it down.

-/-

For the first few days, Elphie had a steady stream of visitors. Many of them, upon hearing of their inability to work, tried to offer up money. They learned quickly not to.

"I won't take that," they had growled when Milla, a king from _The V_ , had offered up a check of nearly five hundred green pennies that had been collected at the Saturday and Sunday shows at the V for them. Fans had been incensed and horrified that their precious Elphabang had been attacked and the money had 'come pouring in faster than we could take it'.

"Why not?" Milla asked crossly. "We collected it for you, in your name."

"I've never done with charity before," they replied stubbornly. "I won't do with it now."

Milla left the check anyway. Elphie had Galinda cash it—them promptly donated the exact amount to a local soup kitchen.

Galinda was aghast. "That was four hundred and eighty green pennies! That's most of your rent, and it's not like you're working right now!"

"I don't take charity."

"But you'll take all the food people bring you."

"I have to let everyone grieve somehow. Food is the common denominator in all peoples—and it shows people care more with food than with money."

"…You're strange, Elphie."

"Don't I know it."

Slowly, the community learned that Elphabang did not want cash in any shape or form. However, as it spread that Elphie was taking food, most people dropped by with blendables or advice. Perfect strangers dropped by the apartment carrying groceries for them; the gestures were nice, and obviously well intended, but they stoked the drag king's paranoia. Galinda spent one night running around the apartment checking window latches on their bequest as a result.

On Friday night, no strangers came around unattended. Sarima and her boyfriend Fiyero stayed in to keep Elphie company, and Boq dropped in a little past eight. Half an hour after him, Milla came around with two of her friends. Two friends, as it turned out, Galinda knew very well.

"No way," said Tibbet as he walked in.

"We didn't think _you'd_ be here, Glin'!" Crope sailed in behind his boyfriend, observing Galinda who was, gauze in hand, helping change the dressing on her partner's healing temple gash. "Move fast, don't you? Here licking the wounds of _The V's_ most notorious drag king. We thought you two were going slow?"

Galinda threw the gauze roll at him. "Go to hell, Crope!"

Crope laughed and waggled his tongue between his pointer and middle fingers. The blonde rolled her eyes and flicked him off playfully, making the two gay boys tittered in unison. Milla was quick to tell them off.

"You said you'd be nice!"

"We _are_ nice!"

"Who are these clowns?" Elphie asked quietly as they handed Galinda a strip of medical tape.

"An acquired taste," the blonde murmured back, fastening the piece of gauze she had cut off the roll securely.

"Clearly."

"We brought some supplies for a fun night in," Tibbet said easily, setting a milk crate of blendable foods and red solo cups down on the coffee table. "If you're into that sort of thing, Mister Elphabang."

Elphie raised an eyebrow, but was not against it. A week of not being allowed to do anything besides social interaction had made them a bit desperate for enrichment activities. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ever played Kings Cup?" Crope asked.

"….In undergrad."

"Well, we thought we might do the same thing, but with smoothies in deference to that jaw of yours. You game?"

Elphie looked at Galinda, who shrugged indifferently. "Why not. Sarima, Fiyero? Want in? Boq?"

The others agreed. Crope and Tibbet went back to their car to haul out another two crates that were filled with more blendables, two extra blenders, a pack of straws, and a deck of cards. The two set about making an array of drinks in the kitchen, with Sarima, Fiyero, and Milla as backup. Galinda continued to grade final exams while the sound of blenders made it too difficult to talk.

Finally, the prep crew came in laden with red solo cups and straws. They were passed amongst the group and Tibbet started to set up the game—one solo cup on the table with a ring of cards around it. Crope, Tibbet, and Milla pulled up chairs around the coffee table, while Sarima and Fiyero sat on the floor; then Crope started to explain the game.

"For those who don't know how you play, you pluck a card. Based on the number of the card, you or others complete an action. I'll tell you what to do. This game was created by frat boys so some stuff is a bit problematic—we've changed some of the rules."

"Lucky us," Boq commented, looking at his drink. "What _is_ this?"

"That would be telling!"

Galinda sniffed her own drink—it smelled like oranges and cream. She glanced over at Elphie's cup and noticed it was green. "That's rich."

Elphie gave her a look; it was half knowing, half exasperated. They must be exceedingly used to green drinks at parties.

Crope took the first card; before he flipped it over, he said, "Nobody's drink are alcoholic—in deference to Elphie, of course. This is just for funsies." Then he looked at the card. "Seven, heaven! Arms up!"

Crope and Tibbet's arms shot up, the others arms quickly following suit. Fiyero's was the last up. Crope told him to take a drink and he did. When he did, he pulled back with a small frown. "Did you put turmeric in this?"

"Perhaps. Elphie! You're next!"

Elphie shifted forward a bit painfully and took a card. "Ten of spades."

"Ten means categories. Pick a category and the rest of us have to fill it in. Anybody who can't name something drinks."

The Munchkin frowned for a moment, then grinned. "Drag personas."

"In general, or our own?" Crope questioned.

"Either or."

"Hmph. You first, then."

"Elphabang Deepthropp."

"Obviously. Galinda?"

The blonde scrambled to think of the kings she knew from The V. "Uh—Pfenix King!"

Neither Boq or Fiyero could thing of kings or queens—they drank. Sarima listed some obscure queen. Crope and Tibbet named their drag personas, then moved on.

Elphaba looked at Galinda sharply. "You didn't tell me they were queens."

"You never asked," she murmured back before she leaned in to make a card. "Two of hearts."

"Two is you! Pick someone to drink."

"You, Crope, for being a shit."

Crope tilted his head in acknowledgement then took a sip of his drink. Boq picked the four of hearts.

"Everyone who is a whore has to take a drink!" Crope exclaimed excitedly before taking an enthusiastic swing of his drink.

"With all the ladies you get giving you tips, Elphie, this means you," Milla teased from across the coffee table.

The Munchkin rolled their eyes but took a sip of their drink…then raised an eyebrow. "Is that wasabi?"

"They gave you a _wasabi_ milkshake?!" Galinda was incensed.

Tibbet and Crope hooted and hollered—Elphie did not look all that put out. "It's not that bad, actually." They took another sip and Galinda made a face.

"No kisses until you wash out with mouthwash. I don't want burning lips."

Elphie rolled their eyes.

The game wore on, and finally, at half past midnight, Sarima pulled the last king card. She had to chug the solo cup full of part of Elphie's wasabi milkshake, Fiyero's kiwi surprise, and Tibbet's maple syrup daiquiri. The group decided not to play again but fell into idle chatter instead.

"We've seen you perform before," Tibbet was telling Elphie as Galinda dozed on their shoulder.

"They let you two into _The V_?" Elphie asked, disbelief in their voice.

"No, at that charity show about a year ago. The one for HIV/AIDs relief."

"Mmm, yeah. We performed there."

"You V kings and your bulge grabs." Crope rolled his eyes, but sounded fond. "You had a great jacket that night—it's why I remembered you. The denim with the hoodie, safety pin decal on the back, and the stones on the shoulder. You make that yourself?"

"Oh…yeah."

Tibbet leaned forward, interested. "Did you buy the jacket and mod it?"

"I spliced a hoodie into the jacket with my Singer. Then I did all the stoning, the pin work, and the painting by hand."

"Painting?"

Elphie smirked. "That jacket was not that destressed when I bought it. Brand new with tags at the double thrift on thirteen and E. Only one that fit."

Tibbet whistled, impressed. "It was good work. What did you use?"

"A bit of bleach wash, a bit of fabric paint." The Munchkin shrugged, then winced as pain shot through their side. "Fuck… anyway, it was nothing too difficult."

"Hmm…" Crope looked at Tibbet. Tibbet looked at Crope. They nodded at each other.

"Do you take commissions?" Crope finally asked. "We're planning a gig coming up that involves some badass girls and would like some jackets like that."

Elphie inclined their head. "Do you have any idea about what you might want?"

"We have some sketches at home. We could bring them over sometime?"

"Sure. I'll take a look and tell you how long and how much. Also, you'll probably want to find base jackets."

"Of course!"

The two boys looked pleased as punch. Without asking, they launched into a detailed and very excited run through of the act they were planning. That was when Galinda fell asleep.

At about three in the morning everyone decided it was late and was time to go home. Elphie was waning; their sleep schedule was messed up by the medication and fitful bursts of sleep they had been getting propped up on the couch. Three o'clock in the morning was no longer a normal time for them to be up.

Someone shook Galinda awake, and she shared a sleepy kiss with Elphie before collecting her stuff and heading out. Crope, Tibbet, and Milla drove Galinda home; when Galinda finally got home and collapsed into bed, it was almost four.

She managed to send off a final text message to Elphie before succumbing to the pull of unconsciousness.

 _03:56:37 Galinda Upland: Home safe. Tonight was fun! Good night 3_


	8. Night 8

**Night 8**

The next week Elphie was stressed—they had to take their exams at the end week and had not been able to study because of their concussion. They began being allowed to read in fifteen to twenty minute bursts with a rest period of an hour or two. The start and stop of it all was very frustrating for them.

Galinda watched with some sympathy until the middle of the week, when Elphie started to panic.

"Ozdamn, I'm never going to get before tomorrow!" The drag king slammed their book shut and threw it, along with their spiral of notes, onto the coffee table. "Fuck!"

The blonde exchanged glances with Sarima. Sarima shrugged and went back to the rice in the wok. Galinda's lip curled in distaste at her nonchalance—although neither of them were outright condescending to each other anymore, some things Sarima did rubbed her the wrong way. She put down her knife and went into the living room.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting gently next to Elphie on the couch and reaching for their uninjured hand. The Munchkin let her, but did not respond. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still four chapters behind what's going to be on the exam." Elphie's voice was almost plaintive.

"For the exam tomorrow?"

"Yes…."

Galinda looked over at their book and spiral, then took them up. She flipped through the notes quickly. "Have you finished studying these?"

"Mostly." Elphie was beginning to get testy; she could hear it in their voice.

She set the spiral aside and kept the book in her lap. "What chapter were you on?"

"Fifteen. Could you just—"

The blonde ignored them and opened the book, scanning the table of contents. After some flipping she found the correct page. Then, gently stroking Elphie's hand with her thumb she began to read.

An hour later they paused to eat dinner, and three hours later for Elphie's dessert shake. Galinda kept reading as they drank. By the time Galinda finished the chapters for Elphie it was late, almost two. The first night Galinda spent at Elphie's was on the couch, her head in the Munchkin's lap and an afghan pulled over her body, too exhausted to care.

-/-

Galinda continued in the same vein until Elphie's last exam on Saturday morning. Turtle Heart dropped them off on campus for each, then picked them up after each was over. Being out and about, even if it was only to campus and back, seemed to help bolster Elphie's mood—even if it made them so exhausted that they slept for several hours upon their return.

"At least it's over," Galinda said gently as the two of them sat in the DMV on Saturday afternoon waiting to be called. Elphie's new cards had arrived that morning, so after their exam Turtle Heart had driven them to the DMV. Galinda helped them go over the paperwork and then later as they waited and waited and waited to be called, helped Elphie go over their lesson plan for the class they had to teach on Monday.

"I'm so tired of not being able to read more than thirty minutes at a time," they grumbled as the two of them walked out of the DMV, Elphie's new license tucked safely away with their cards in the new wallet Sarima had bought them.

"Look on the bright side," the blonde soothed. "That's up from fifteen minutes."

"Yay," Elphie deadpanned. Galinda gave them a look, then for some unknown reason they both started laughing. When it had subsided the blonde took Elphie's hand and walked with them to where Turtle Heart was waiting.

-/-

Galinda saw less of Elphie once their class started up—and found almost immediately she missed them. They had gotten very close and spent many hours together over the past two weeks since the king had been jumped. Elphie had finally lost their awkward shell with her, and with the loss of the shell they discovered they several common niche interests, not to mention an increasingly similar dry sense of humor.

Now that Elphie's ankle had healed they were able to be up and about, they did not need someone with them almost constantly to fetch things or help with meal prep. Their ribs were still healing, but their bruises had faded and they could manage the walk to the bus to get to campus to teach. Galinda backed off, letting them begin to return to their normal schedule, and they agreed to see each other at the end of the week. When Galinda came over on Friday afternoon after Elphie's class was over to find them getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing they were wearing significantly nicer clothing than they had been for the past two weeks. After seeing them in their loungewear for two weeks, it was strange seeing them in slacks and a button up.

" _The V_ …they asked me to interpret for their troupe show. Do you want to come?"

"…Sure." Galinda had not dressed for the club, but she would not remind. She walked over and flattened Elphie's collar, which was sticking up in the back. "Are we riding your bike?"

"No, Milla is picking me up…well, us up. I told her to probably expect you, too."

"Mmm, I see."

Elphie instantly looked guilty. "I still don't have a phone—I wanted to text and update you but—"

"It's fine," she reassured them, smoothing her thumb along their jaw. "I don't mind going with you to the club, especially if there is a show tonight."

"I won't be able to dance with you," they said guiltily, fingering a loop on her jean shorts guiltily. "That is…if you want to stay after the show."

"That's alright." The blonde leaned up and gave dark lips a gentle kiss. "We'll see how I feel about it, okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

As it turns out, they had to stay the whole time because Milla was giving them a ride home. Galinda felt like neither dancing nor drinking, so Galinda and her drag king partner holed up backstage and whittled away the night. In this case, whittling away the night meant Galinda asking many questions about OSL.

"But what does—" Galinda tried one of the signs that she had seen Elphaba do during the show "—mean?"

Instead of replying Elphie reached forward, gently rearranged their partner's fingers into the correct shape, and guided her through the sign. "'Remember'….that's the word." Galinda tried it again. "Better."

Galinda hummed softly and tried it again. "Interesting…what about city names? That one song mentioned Mossmere."

"OSL doesn't have a sign for that. At least, I don't think so. And I don't think MSL does either. I've always spelled it out." Elphie's fingers moved slowly so that Galinda could see each of the individual letters. When they realized she did not know the letters, they repeated it and said the letters out. "M-O-S-S-M-E-R-E. There might be a regional sign for it, but I don't know it."

"Can you teach me how to sign that?"

"How about I teach you the alphabet instead? More useful than random city names."

For the next hour, Elphie patiently taught the Frottican her letters, then helped her string them together into her name. Galinda beamed as she not only signed her name, but Elphie's name as well.

"Very good," the king said with what even might be described as a smile. "Hang out around long enough and between Turtle Heart and myself you'll pick up enough to get by. Even Boq and Sarima sign a bit."

Galinda smiled. "Anything else I should know?"

"This is Turtle Heart's sign for me." They formed an E and brought it down along their nose.

The blonde was intrigued. "There are name signs?"

"For individuals, yes, among friends."

"Do you…have one for me?" Elphie looked almost embarrassed, but nodded. "Can I see?"

Elphie hesitated, then signed two downward spirals on either side of their face. "For your hair…"

"I love it!" Galinda tried it out, then smiled when Elphie nodded that she had signed it correctly. "What the sign for Turtle Heart? …Do you have a sign for Elphabang?"

The Munchkin chuckled. "One at a time my sweet. Turtle Heart is the sign for turtle over the heart. Original, I know." They showed her the sign. "And Elphabang does have a sign." They slammed the sign for 'e' into their palm. "Also highly original."

Galinda was enchanted. For the rest of the night, until Milla finally deigned to take them home, Elphie taught Galinda the easier, and most likely to be used, signs they knew. Galinda committed them all of the signs to memory and practiced them every chance she got.

-/-

For once, date night was at Galinda's; Sarima had wanted to have a night in with Fiyero, and now her drag king roomie was now able to travel, this meant kicking them out for the night. After class Elphie bundled up their grading and an overnight bag then taken the subway to Galinda's.

The blonde was smiling when she opened the door to Elphie. She gave them a kiss, then took their messenger bag full of grading off their shoulder. "You can put your dufflebag in my room…unless you want to sleep on the couch."

"…Your room is fine." Elphie disappeared into her room, and Galinda celebrated a tiny victory. When Elphie came back in, Galinda had materialized two glasses of iced coffee. The Munchkin looked surprised. "Where'd you get that?"

"I made it…it's decaf, but I figured you might like it to sip on while you grade."

Dark lips twitched; Galinda, they had discovered, was a thoughtful little thing. "Yes…thank you."

Galinda smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"Mmm, no. You said-?"

"I have the groceries for that soup you like for dinner. For dessert I got some sorbet and berries, which I can blend up for you easy, and then I have stuff for your morning shake."

"Thank you…shall we make dinner?"

"Mmm."

After dinner the two of them settled on the couch; Galinda almost immediately curled up to them. They picked a movie they both had some mild interest in and settled in to watch; for a change now it was now Elphie grading papers during the boring parts instead of Galinda.

"How are they doing?" the Frottican asked after the movie was over.

"Significantly better than usual."

"It is a summer class." Galinda peered over at the paper her partner was grading and saw that it was covered in red marks. "That's 'significantly better than usual'?"

"Yes." Elphie paused. "I haven't stopped reading it yet."

That made the blonde laugh. She tilted her head to kiss Elphie's cheek; they tilted and caught her mouth gently. Galinda sighed softly; Elphie was actively seeking out affection now, or at least, actively seeking it out as much as they could. They parted a little sooner than Galinda would have liked, but Galinda would also have liked to French kiss her partner. Anything more passionate than a peck or a long press of lips would have to wait until Elphie's jaw was unwired.

Elphie closed their pen, set it aside, then tapped to get her attention. Galinda looked, and the Munchkin carefully finger spelled out the word 'dessert.' They waited until she translated, then completed the sign for 'dessert'.

Galinda carefully copied it. "Dessert."

Elphie nodded and looked pleased. "You've been practicing."

"Every night," the blonde mumbled, flushing. Then—"Oh! Did you want dessert now?"

Elphie chuckled and signed, _"Yes."_

"I'll get it. One sec." She unfolded herself from the couch then went to the kitchen. Elphie went back to grading until Galinda came back with sorbet and berries in a cup for herself, and blended sorbet, ice, berries in a cup for Elphie.

 _"Thank you,"_ they signed before they took the cup.

Galinda paused, set her bowl down, then shakily signed, _"You're welcome."_

.

.

.

It was nearly midnight by the time they went to bed. It was the first time they had slept together in the same bed; dual naps had happened before, on the couch at Elphie's apartment, but almost always on accident.

"I won't bite you, Elphie," the blonde said softly as she changed into her nightgown—she had specifically worn a nightgown and not a slip so Elphie would not think she had any ideas.

"I know." Elphie sat on the bed, fiddling with their phone. Galinda pulled her hair back in low a ponytail then came to bed. She slipped under the covers and after a few anxious moments, Elphie did, too. She relaxed; for a moment she had though Elphie would abandon her for the solidarity of the couch.

"Do you want to cuddle?"

Elphie was quiet. Galinda was about to repeat the question when she felt them shift closer. She leaned backward into the strong, comforting warmth of their body. Hesitantly they settled an arm on her hip; almost instantly she relaxed back into them further.

This seemed to amuse the Munchkin greatly. "Enjoying yourself, my sweet?"

"Mmm." She leaned over and turned off her light, plunging the room into darkness, then wiggled a bit to get resituated back against her partner. She sighed in contentment.

Elphie quietly traced the raised laced pattern of Galinda's nightdress; it was early for them, yet, and their brain was unkinking from having spent several hours grading essays. They spent almost fifteen minutes thinking over everything from their childhood to their future; it's what their brain did when they had no direct stimuli. They could have gone on like that all night, but they were interrupted.

"Elphie?"

The Munchkin in question looked down at their girlfriend. "Yes?"

"Why did you come talk to me after I gave you the tip?"

"…What?"

"When we first met. At the V?"

Elphie's fingers found the lace pattern again and traced it nervously. "I don't understand?"

"I was thinking," Galinda hedged, and when Elphie did not stop her, she rolled over and said, "You didn't seem too keen for conversation on the wall, before you performed. But then I gave you the tip and you came over to the bar. What changed? Was it the tip?"

"I—" The drag king paused, thinking back on the night in question. "Because…you were pretty."

"Because I was pretty?"

"And because…I felt attracted to you. I don't know how to explain it." Elphie's fingers flexed nervously, reflexively. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Elphie, I was just curious." She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Elphie's jaw. "Because I was pretty is good enough for me."

"Is it?"

"Mmm. It's very flattering…although I hope we're together now because you think I'm more than just eye candy."

"Of course…if you couldn't hold a conversation I would not have bothered beyond the first night."

"So you like my banter."

"We both like our banter."

Galinda smiled and tucked herself into Elphie's chest, inhaling their scent deeply and settling in again. "Okay…that was it…I'll probably fall asleep now."

"Fresh dreams."

"Fresh dreams, Elphie…"

-/-

With the money from their TA job, commissions from Crope and Tibbet, plus several of the OSL gigs that Elphie took on doing their inability to work at the restaurant, they were able to pay rent. And, because of all of the people who had insisted on bringing them food since the attack, they were able to spend their grocery money on themself—which meant, apparently, a septum ring.

"It's your money," Galinda murmured when Elphie carefully broached the subject with her at the end of the month, "but what about your phone?"

"Phone insurance is still trying to decide whether or not being jumped counts as something that can be put in for a claim or not. It's stupid."

"So it sounds." Galinda gave them a peck on the cheek. "Get it, then. The piercing, I mean. I think it will look good."

Elphie looked surprised at that. "You're not opposed?"

"Morally, no. And I know that even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop you from doing something you wanted. Besides, if I did, that would be abusive."

Elphie had inclined their head to say they agreed with her and did not inquire further. However, when they finally went to go get the piercing, they asked Galinda to go along. Galinda had never been to a tattoo or piercing parlor, so she gamely went.

They walked to the shop; it was the one just off campus, so it was not too far away from Elphie's duplex. Elphie could walk fairly easily now, although they could not ride their motorcycle without the vibrations bothering their ribs.

"The doctor said I should be able to go back to work week after next," the Munchkin told their partner when she inquired after Elphie's checkup appointment two days previously.

"That's wonderful!"

"I can't go to the gym until probably late July, but it's a start."

"You'll get your routine back," the blonde commented, squeezing their hand. "And your drag persona."

"Mmm…although I haven't minded translating."

Galinda grinned hugely. "Maybe Elphabang should translate in the future."

"Perhaps he should. Translation pay is the same as performance pay, although I generally make another twenty from tips…"

"I think it's whatever you feel better doing." Galinda swung their arms a little bit, to Elphie's exasperated look. She stopped and became more serious. "That being said, you should probably still take it easy. We don't want you pulling something and screwing up your recovery."

"You have such a way with words, my sweet."

"Pot, kettle."

"Touche."

They arrived at the shop and their conversation was arrested. Elphie had called ahead, so when they went in and introduced themselves, the receptionist-cum-tattoo-artist at the front was waiting for them. He was a big, burly Vinkan fellow with an easy smile and many, many tattoos. He had Elphie fill out some paperwork, then lead them from the tattoo parlor in front to one of the back rooms, which was where the piercer was set up.

The piercer was Munchkin, or at least certainly looked it. Neither of them batted an eye at Elphie's green skin, which Galinda realized must be an odd, if pleasant, experience for her partner. Elphie settled into the piercing chair and talked to the piercer, whose name was Glic, about what they wanted. Galinda sat in the guest chair and flicked through the piercer's portfolio, more out of boredom than interest.

"You have just the right sort of ear for a bar," the piercer said conversationally to her as he prepared the piercing equipment.

Galinda grimaced. Not only did she have no real interest in any more piercings, but she was sure her job would have a fit if she came back from summer break with an industrial bar. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm a schoolteacher."

"More's the pity." There was no malice behind Glic's words at all, which she appreciated.

She watched as he finished preparing everything, then held Elphie's hand and looked as their nose was actually pierced. The hand holding was more for her comfort than their's—watching needles pierce flesh, she discovered, made her incredibly squeamish. Her own ears had been pierced at the mall when she was young, with one of the piercing guns she learned much later were horribly, horribly unsafe. The whole thing made her shiver, so she was glad when Elphie paid and tipped the piercer and they left.

"Are you happy with it?" Galinda asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I have no problems with it." The Frottican smiled and took their hand. As they walked she noticed the banners on the light poles—rainbows. "Oz—is it almost Pride?!"

"Will be starting next week. We're working on the pride show."

"With everything that happened, I'd completely forgotten about it."

"Mmmm." They walked in silence, until—"Galinda?"

"Hmm?"

Elphie seemed to be fighting with saying something; finally they gave up and did the next best thing. They pulled the both of them to a stop, turned to face her, then carefully and slowly signed for Galinda so there were no mistaking their words.

 _"Will you go to Pride with me?"_

Galinda's heart clenched up a little bit, and she nodded, suddenly a bit tearful. Elphie gave her a little lopsided grin, which she replied to by immediately pulling them down into a kiss. Long arms wrapped around her and held, and they held each other in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed like they were the only thing in the world.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue [Three Weeks Later]**

Galinda had been to Emerald Pride once before when she had first moved to the Emerald City three years ago. She had gone with Crope and Tibbet as a spectator, not a participant. But now, as she clutched Elphie's waist on the back of their bike, she decided this was far superior to baking along the Parade route in the hot July sun.

Galinda had stayed the night at Sarima and Elphie's the night before—she was woken up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning to Sarima cooking vegan sausage and tofu scramble and Elphaba bickering with her about the use of the stove.

"I have to make Galinda's and my breakfast, so if you'd _hurry up_ -why are you even up, you don't even have to be at the parade start at eight."

"You're even more impatient now that you can eat solid food. I didn't think it possible."

"I would be a lot less impatient if I did not have to get into face after breakfast."

Sarima only laughed in response, and Galinda decided it was time to get up. She shuffled to the kitchen from Elphie's bedroom where Sarima passed her a cup of coffee. She sat and drank it while Sarima made a juice drink to go with her breakfast and Elphie scrambled eggs, spinach, and tomatoes in a large frying pan.

After breakfast, Galinda got dressed while Elphie got into drag—they would be riding on their bike in the Parade, carrying the flag of The V for the rest of the troupe. Galinda would be riding with Elphie. After Elphie was bound, dressed, and in face (there was less facial hair than normal, as Elphie did not their prosthetic to melt off their face), they got on Elphie's bike and rode down to where the parade would be beginning.

It was Elphie's second ride since they were jumped—their ribs were finally able to handle the vibration. The first one had come after their doctor being cleared to work and ride; after the appointment Elphie had promptly packed a bag, jumped on their bike, and disappeared for three days. Galinda had worried, but when they had come back tanned, windswept, and more pleased with life than she had seen in almost two months, she let the worry go.

The whole parade lasted several hours—it was slow going and soon became quite hot under the summer sun. That being said, Galinda found she enjoyed it more than possibly anything she had ever done before. She had read a book in university about a fictional butch dyke who had felt a sense of completeness when she had a femme and when that femme road with her on her bike. She suspected that she knew exactly how that butch dyke had felt, now that she was sitting here on Elphie's bike in the middle of the parade.

It was a sense of ownership—not in an abusive way, just in a confident way.

She and Elphie were the center of attention of thousands of faces. The both of them were being looked out, cheered at—the crowd called Elphie's drag name as they went through a particularly lesbian section of town. But she knew that despite the crowd's adoration, Elphie was hers and she was Elphie's. There was nobody in that crowd who had been with Elphie through what the two of them had been through. Elphie did not look at anybody in that crowd the way they looked at her—with fond adoration, reverence, love, and respect. Elphie would never kiss anybody in that crowd the way they kissed her, deep and rich and so mind-numbingly excellent Galinda had to be sitting down or in bed so she did not lose control of her knees. She knew that despite the attention, Elphie would never leave her. Nobody had ever been as devoted to Galinda as Elphie had been.

And she knew that, in some way, despite being absolutely terrified of their relationship on occasion, Elphie knew that _she_ would never leave _them_. There was nobody else who understood them, or at least had ever tried to. Not in a romantic sense, at least. There was nobody else who never took advantage of them, or had been so kind. And certainly nobody who had ever been so selfless with them, giving up days of her time to take care of them. So the Munchkin were forced to believe that quite possibly Galinda loved them as much as they loved her.

And Galinda knew all of that, because she had very quickly learned how Elphie's brain work. She knew that they were both confident in each other, which meant that Pride was their very first very public way to show each other off. Galinda loved it, and secretly she knew Elphie did, too.

.

.

.

Afterward, when the kings were backstage getting ready for the Pride show, Galinda sat and watched as Elphie carefully took off and the reapplied their face—this time with facial hair prosthesis. When it was time for everyone to take the stage the Frottican slipped in and gave her partner a gentle kiss for good luck.

When they parted the drag king opened their wallet and pressed a bill into her hand. Galinda grinned at them. "Is this for my whiskey?"

"Mmm."

"Well thank you, Mister Elphabang." She tucked the bill into her bra. "When the show is done, and they clear the floor…can we dance?"

Dark lips twitched, and Galinda could see Elphie's amusement under their tough Elphabang persona. They played it cool and shrugged. "If you want."

"Well then I'll see you on the dance floor."

Galinda was sure that the cocky little grin she got right before her partner headed for the stage was both from Elphie _and_ Elphabang. With a smile the blonde slipped down the hallway that would take her to the audience, where she would take her seat and watch her partner and their team put on one hell of a Pride show.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it, folks! Thank you so much for reading this little project of mine all the way to the end. It might not be the last of Elphabang Deepthropp for me; I have an idea for an accompanying oneshot to go along with this fic, but with the semester starting I'm not sure when that will get written and/or posted. Please consider giving me one last review and let me know what you thought of it; I really appreciate your feedback and support. 3 **  
**


End file.
